Interview With The Elf
by x-navatariel-x
Summary: Most of the elves departed to the Gray Havens; a certain elven prince stayed. A young interviewer (having never read LOTR) and her LOTR-obsessed brother listen to Legolas' story; the one Tolkien didn't write about.
1. Part One

Interview With The Elf  
By,  
Navatariel  
  
I was walking home from work; or loafing about as my parents call it (and perhaps you would too), you see I interview people for a living. That is I try (hence the loafing). One day, though, I'll write my own book, a work of fiction (not that my interviews were true) and I'll be famous for it. But just for now, I approach people I find interesting, appalling, or other wise worthy of attention, listen to them tell their stories, and then attempt to get those stories published. As you can imagine, this is a very precarious life style; dependant on the whims and generosity of various editors, proofreaders, and clerks. Having just been turned down by a major publishing house, for what I thought was a fascinating interview with a self-proclaimed "vampire"; as I said I was walking home treating myself to a box of those really fattening, but totally delicious cookies (you know, the one with the picture of the elves and the tree on it?) when I sensed someone was watching me. I felt a tingle go down my back. I quickly turned around, only to see a man with blonde long hair neatly flowing down slightly past his shoulders with deep blue eyes, leaning against a wall, reading a book (I have to say he was awfully handsome!).  
  
I admit it; I didn't suspect him at first. So I continued on my way, and sure enough I felt that tingle go down my back again. I glanced over my shoulder and that man was smiling and waved. I gave him a funny look and hurried into a near by bookstore where one of my friends worked.  
  
"Adrienne? Hey! How are you? Where's Rocky?" she said chuckling from behind the cash register.  
  
"Oh shut up. I would have actually laughed if that hadn't been the six- thousandth time you said it!" I answered smiling. I didn't listen to her comeback; I was going into the fantasy section. I might as well buy myself a book so.so.I'll get.more.inspiration! Yeah, more inspiration! I scanned the shelves for something interesting, when I came upon a small box that had three books in it. I pulled it out, curious as I usually am. I read the title on the front of the box, The Lord Of The Rings. Lord of the rings? What kind of a stupid idea is that? I pulled out one of the books that had a number one on it. The title read, The Fellowship Of The Ring.  
  
"Ooh.I remember these books." I said to myself with annoyance.  
  
"Oh, those are wonderful books! You should read them. They've gotten the best reviews," said a voice behind me.  
  
"I know, I heard about it from my brother. He is nuts about them. But I couldn't get past The Hobbit," I answered when I turned around. The voice belonged to a woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, with long black curly hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. She was very pretty. Her skin was so clear it looked flawless (how rude! I've had pimples, freckles, and zits ever since I was nine!)  
  
"You should read them. I swear you'll love it," She said,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't even know who I am! My name is Katerina My friends call me Kat. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Adrienne," I responded, then, before she could answer, I said, "I know, I know, like the Rocky movies." Kat laughed a little, "Don't worry, I wasn't going to tease you. I get that a lot myself." Strangely, she reminded me of that blonde guy I saw before.  
  
"Hey, Kats! We need you! Get back here!" Came a voice from behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, I must be about my business. It was nice chatting with you. See you later!"  
  
"Bye," I said as she went around the corner. I looked back at the books. 'Well, what could it hurt?' I thought as the cashier rang it up and handed me my bag. When I walked out the door I looked around. The Blonde handsome guy was nowhere in sight. I was some how relieved and disappointed at the same time. I took the fudge cookies out of my bag and began eating them again.  
  
*  
  
There is always a part of my walk home that I hate. In order to get to my flat, I have to walk down this dark, creepy ally. I always pay attention to every little creak and crack because I have this nightmare that one night some creep is going to try and mug me or beat me up. That's why at first I didn't understand how he came up behind me without my noticing.  
  
I was fiddling nervously with my golden ring-a family heirloom- when I felt yet again someone watching me. I swirled around and saw that blonde guy again, smiling.  
  
Who are you. The Lord Of The Dance?" I had said defensively, looking at his long hair and strange clothing disapprovingly. To my amazement he performed a few clever steps reminiscent of the Irish dance, swiftly turned around in a circle, and struck a pose, with his arms outstretched, his right foot cocked, as if he were on stage for the Queen herself. He was charming me, definitely charming me. Hmm.any man who would do a jig in a dark ally for a woman eating fudge cookies had to be worth interviewing! Watch out "major" publishing house, if he talks as incredibly as he looks, you're going to see me again. I hope you have your checkbook out and at the ready!  
  
"Close. My name is-," he chuckled softly as if he knew a joke that I didn't, "Legolas Greenleaf." There was a small silence. If I had known what I know now, I would have probably thought he was mad.  
  
"Lego Grenlef? Do you work at Lego Land?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, a gesture of annoyance.  
  
"L-EH-G-OH-LA-S GREEN-LEAF, my child," He said slowly and clearly as if speaking to a five-year-old, "And no I do not play with legos. My pride in my given name died the day they produced that diabolical toy."  
  
I laughed a little, "I know how you feel. The most miserable day in my life was when the Rocky movies came back out on DVD."  
  
"Yes, in this modern world, people seldom understand the nobility of their given names. For instance, people would rather name their children Stephen and Stephanie which are only plural forms of manure in the old language.do you know what your name means?" He asked.  
  
"Uh.no."  
  
He nodded, and looked away as if he was lost in old memories,  
  
"Indeed things have changed."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Then a thought hit me and I asked,  
  
"Hey, were you following me?"  
  
Legolas' cheeks turned the slightest bit red, but I only know that because he told me later.  
  
"Well, I noticed you had The Fellowship Of The Ring in your bag, as well as a real golden ring and it reminded me of-well it's a long story," He said.  
  
"Why, do you want to steal it?"  
  
"No thank you, I think I've had enough of gold rings (or any kind of rings for that matter) to last many a life time, child." He paused, then smiled mischievously and added,  
  
"Besides I'm well acquainted with the events of that tale." In someway he reminded me of Kat.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say you had a story?" I said coming back from my thoughts, as the reporter in me suddenly jumped forward and took control (well almost, he was awfully handsome.)  
  
"Yes. I read your add in the News Paper," he said pulling an add, which appeared to be cut from the news paper, out of his back pocket. "I was going to call the number tonight, but I recognized you from the photo in the paper, I hope I did not frighten you."  
  
"Nah, I'm always jumpy at night, I'm not sure why." I answered, "Anyway, I'd be happy to interview you."  
  
"When would be a good day?"  
  
"Any day, I'm honestly not that busy."  
  
"Alright then, will you meet me at Hyde Park, around.one o'clock?"  
  
"Sounds great to me," I said. 'Heck, I'll take anything!' I thought.  
  
"Good," Legolas said smiling, "See you then, oh, and do you record the stories?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bring lots of tapes, little one," He said as he walked down the dark ally and around the corner.  
  
"I hope he's not another 'vampire'," I whispered to myself as I watched him gracefully walk away.  
  
*  
  
"So you met a guy you want to interview huh?" asked my younger brother Sean the next day at lunch. Neither of us have well paying jobs so we shared a flat. He had a very boyish face, big hazel eyes (that got a special light in them whenever anyone mentioned Lord Of The Rings), and thick brown hair (which remained frazzled for quite sometime after he woke up).  
  
"Yeah, and he's got the freakiest name."  
  
"What is it? Lestat?" He said chuckling.  
  
"I wish! Now that would be an interview! His name is 'L-EH-G-OH-LA-S GREEN- LEAF'." I said taking a bite of my sandwich. Sean spewed out his Yoo Hoo, taken by surprise. Then he said, in between coughs,  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf? Your not serious!" I raised an eyebrow (like I often do).  
  
"Yeah, that's what he called himself. Why do you know him?" I asked, not really interested.  
  
"Know him? KNOW him?? Addy, were you in la-la-dream land all through our childhood? I've told you at least a million times! Legolas Greenleaf is from Lord Of The Rings! He was the prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil (the KING of Northern Mirkwood), and he represented the elves in the fellowship!!" Finally Sean finished, eyes wide and out of breath. Then I knew why his name sounded so familiar. In all of our youth he kept pounding weird names into my head like Arrogant (some king guy), Gamli, and Bonzo, or Bilbo? Was it Bilbo? Well, I don't know, like I said before I never paid attention.  
  
"Well then," I said rather slowly, "I guess this guy is just a break out from one of those conventions. he probably collects the action figures and everything."  
  
"There aren't any Lord Of The Rings action figures," Sean said, rolling his eyes and continuing to recreate the Wrath Of Khan with his Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk figures. I rubbed my forehead in exasperation as he went on and on about useless information (or so I thought). I do love my brother. Of course I do. And it was kind of cute how he would still get excited over hobbits, elves, wizards, and such. But right now it was rather annoying. I was not pleased to think he was just a fan because I had already interviewed twenty-three "Luke Skywalkers" and thirteen "Klingons".  
  
'Even if he is a fraud (which is what I believed he was at the time),' I thought, 'He might have a clever story.'  
  
"And then, after the war and everything, he goes with Gimli back to The Glittering Caves and-," Sean continued, disrupting my thoughts. I stood up, cleaned off the table, not really paying attention to what he was saying, just nodding as if I were. I glanced at my watch; 12:45.  
  
"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind Sean. Look, I got to go, I'm supposed to meet him at one in Hyde Park and-."  
  
"Let me come with you! Please? You know what a kick I used to get out of those books ('Used to?' I thought)! And I'll be able to tell if he's a fake or not! Please? C'mon!" He begged, practically getting down on his knees.  
  
"Sean, I'm sorry, no. This is my job, and I didn't tell him there would be any tag-alongs! And I appreciate you wanting to help, but I know he's not really an elf because they don't exist! Please start thinking logically again! Maybe next time, okay? Bye," I said and kissed him on the cheek ignoring all the excuses and "good" reasons. My brother sighed and looked very disappointed,  
  
"Fine.it is your job. Will you do me just one favor in return?"  
  
"What is it?" I said rather hesitantly.  
  
"Just drop me off at Harrods's. I need to buy some new shoes. Remember when we watched the neighbor's dog? Well, he found his way into my room and ruined my church shoes." Sean said.  
  
"Alright. But you better be ready, because I'm not going to wait," I said half serious half teasing.  
  
*  
  
I arrived at the park at 1:45. It was when I looked around that I realized Legolas never told me where in the park he wanted me to meet him.  
  
'Perfect,' I thought gloomily, 'He probably left because I was so late.what am I going to do now?' I started walking around hoping that I'd see him. Suddenly, when I came close to a grove of trees, I heard a familiar gasp. Not a frightened gasp, not a feminine gasp, a gasp mixed with excitement and surprise. I walked closer to investigate (me and my curiosity).  
  
While I was looking, I put my hand on one of the trees and noticed that it was very thick, smooth, and beautiful. They were very tall. As I looked around I discovered all the trees seemed the same...and yet different. I had never really taken the time to look closely at these trees. They weren't maples, oaks, or any kind of tree that I knew of. Then suddenly, a figure swung down from the tree right in front of me! I Screamed and tried to run away, but it grabbed my hands! It looked like that nightmare I had mentioned earlier was going to come true! 


	2. Part Two

Interview With The Elf Part 2 By, Navatariel  
  
"Easy! Be still, little one!" came a gentle laughing voice. "Le-Legolas?" I said my voice shaking. He was hanging upside down; his legs were hooked over a branch. "What are you doing??" I asked, clutching my chest trying to steady my breath. He made a face that looked like he was trying to recover some buried memory, "As your kind would say, 'Just hanging around.' Therefore making a cheap and useless joke." Still hanging upside down, he put out his hand, "Would you like to join us now, little one?" He was very charming. Who cares if he's a crazy fan and dresses like an elf? I took his hand, and he gently pulled me up into the tree. I followed Legolas as he climbed, grabbing branches far above his head, and pulling me up if I couldn't reach. His hands were so strong and warm.I was afraid that I was falling for him.. After awhile he said, "One thing that still takes me by surprise in this century is that humans are so defense-less. Honestly, if I had down that to someone back in Middle- Earth, they would have pulled me down and have me pinned down by their sword before I could even say 'Boo!' That is.if they could catch me." He smiled mischievously. Then continued to go from branch to branch as if he was as light as leaf, a green leaf, blowing in the breeze. We climbed until the both of us reached about the middle of the tree, where a flat platform was placed so that people could sit on it. But.it didn't feel like wood, it was smoother and (somehow) softer. And, to my surprise, Sean was already sitting down right in the middle!! Oh, I was so mad, if Legolas hadn't have been there (and my pay was at stake) I would have screamed at my brother. "Sean, what on EARTH are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Helping," he said as if I was happy to see him. "You're not supposed to be here," I said even more angry. "Ah, come now, children," Legolas said putting an arm around my shoulders and speaking to us as if we were toddlers, "you must treasure a relationship between siblings, it can end with the blink of an eye." He looked at me, and suddenly all my anger was gone, buried beneath the sea blue of his eyes.. 'Snap out of it,' I thought to myself. 'You can't fall in love with this guy.' But no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't come up with a reason. "Alright, where do you want to begin?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts and beginning to record. "Well, that depends, shall we begin like David Copperfield; I am born, I grew up, or shall we begin when I was born to elfdom as I call it." Legolas said smiling again. "Yeah, When were you born?" Sean asked before I could. "I was born in a time of peace, before the wars." "When was that?" I asked. Sean rolled his eyes as if it were the stupidest question anyone could ask. "It was the time before time," He answered as if that was all that needed to be said. "That's impossible." Legolas chuckled understandingly, "You humans are so arrogant. You assume that you invented the calendar and therefore time. But there was a time before humans walked the earth. And it was that time when my people began their great legacy." "So.your like a dinosaur?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I then heard a sudden thud as Sean fell out of the tree. I could hear him laughing even from where we sat. "There is much you do not know about time, little one." Legolas said sighing, glancing down at the place where my brother had fallen. "We existed before humans; and we existed side by side with humans. And now only a few of us are left. So while I am no dinosaur, I am quite old, by your standards. But some other elves see me as barely an adult." "How old are you?" Sean asked in wonder, climbing back up to where we were.  
  
"I'm the age of the trees." "Well, there are quite a lot of trees," I said, "And could you please stop being evasive. If you don't want to answer the question just say so. But, why don't you want to say your age? Are you embarrassed?" "No, child. I am simply trying to explain it in a way that you can understand," Legolas said gently trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. Then, thinking, he became very quiet and looked down at the platform. After a short while he spoke again, "Have you ever seen the giant Sequoia trees?" He asked, his face clear and thoughtful. "You mean the ones in California?" "I don't know what you call the great woods any more, but those giant trees, once belonged to my people. Yes, Sean," He said with the same quiet patience as if he could read his mind. "The elves of Greenwood The Great, better known as Mirkwood. I am not as old as the largest of those great trees; those were homes for my ancestors. However I am not as young as the smallest one, which were homes to our descendants, and may still be, for all I know," Legolas said. "Well, why don't you live there?" Sean asked awestruck by what the elf had been saying. He waved his hand as if sweeping away old memories, "The time of fairies and warm homes are over. I wish to see the world." Legolas' eyes seemed to have regained a light in them, which had been put out long ago. "Oh, and I must inform you, if you ever come upon another elf (which I doubt) do not immediately ask their age, it is considered rude," He added.  
  
"Sorry," Sean said quickly. "Please do not be sorry, my child. This is an interview. It has not given me any bother. And besides, I never really kept those ridiculous 'manners' created by humans of course. I do not mean to offend your race, but they do tend to act like they know everything.on the other hand, most of the many peoples are like that, including elves," The elf said. "Mr. Greenleaf?" Sean asked, "I've always wondered, who is your mother?" Legolas' eyes suddenly became an icy blue, and within them, just for a moment, I thought I saw hurt.a great sadness, and.something else.was it guilt? One thing that was for sure, it was a sensitive subject so I didn't push it. "I-I do not wish to talk of my mother, just yet. 'Do not be hasty.' As an Ent I once knew would have said. And you don't need to call me 'Mr.' Legolas is fine, as I have already told, Adrienne." There was a small silence. But after awhile, the reporter in me took control again and I asked, "What had been going on in your life before you were in the fellowship?" "Well.I was in the war, when Sauron first fell, and many other battles. The Battle Of The Five Armies was one. But, in the days of peace.I would mostly stay in our wood, for I was young then." "Did you have any brothers or sisters?" Sean asked. "I had three older brothers and one younger sister. I was teased a lot by my brothers. They would treat me as if I was an infant just because they were a few hundred years older than me. My eldest brother, Nathaniel, had a kind heart and was always cheerful. He taught me pretty much everything I know. Amroth.was very quiet. He had gone through a lot of heartbreak in his lifetime. Next was Orinjello-," Legolas started but I couldn't stop myself. "Jello? Your brother's name was Jello?" "That was his nickname. He was most lacking in dignity that is for sure. He was our comic relief, especially during the war. Even when we were about to go into battle he'd say something that would lighten our hearts. He had a different nickname for every elf that ever walked in our wood." He sighed sadly then added, "I miss my family dearly." "What about your sister?" "She was the youngest, obviously. Her name was Katerina. She looked different from the rest of us; she took after my mother." "What happened to them?" Sean asked. I elbowed him in the arm, trying to get him to realize how rude that sounded. "Ow! What did you do that for-," Sean started angrily when I interrupted, "I'm sorry Legolas, you'll have to excuse my brother, he's an idiot." "I am not-," "An idiot? You surely do not mean he's a prophet?" Legolas asked, looking confused. "Oh! Uh.no-I meant-," I began but then Sean cut in, "Sheesh, if this was a movie we would need to pay for subtitles!" Legolas laughed and said, "My, my, you humans get more and more amusing with every century, but there was nothing amusing about the war.." He trailed off and suddenly became very serious. I saw the same look in his eyes, which I had seen when he talked about his mother, I was growing used to it, a look of sadness and longing. It reminded me of the look my father used to get when he talked about the Vietnam War. "The war; the first war with Sauron." He gestures at my bag, "It's all in that book you bought the night I met you." Then, my brother got a look on his face that I rarely saw, a look beyond his years, as if he really did understand. Legolas looked at him and nodded. It was like, they both knew something, shared something, I didn't. "I was barely old enough to fight but they needed all they could get because allies were disappearing like sand slipping through a young child's hands. The battles back then were.just horrible. There had never been a battle in that war when no one died. That's war, I suppose, black and ugly. Anyway, Amroth, myself, and other elves were helping some of the men of Gondor, for they had many wounded. At the time I had been healing a small gash in a man's shoulder." "Healing?" I asked, " Excuse me but were you a doctor?" He shook his head, "You could say that. Elves have certain.abilities, or gifts humans don't. This was the way of my people. To use what the land had naturally offered us by way of healing. But I wasn't the kind of Doctor that you are referring to. "As I was saying, Isildur was the name of the man that I was healing. That had been the first and last time I saw him. Anyway, I was healing Isildur, when all of a sudden a horn sounded from the front of our group. Orcs had broken into our camp. There were so many of them, and though you killed one, it seemed three more came out of nowhere. To tell the truth, there weren't many of us. Maybe ten, twenty at the most. They just walked right through us, slashing people left and right. Orcs were much stronger back then.  
"I shot as many as I could with my bow, but they just kept coming. I looked over at Amroth, a very large orc was holding him up by the collar and screaming at him in the common language." "What was the common language?" I interrupted quietly. "You would probably refer to it as Olde English. When he replied he must have said something that angered the orc because it got out its knife and slashed him on the cheek. I cried out and shot an arrow at the orc; it hit that slimy creature in the shoulder. I learned a very important lesson then; don't make noise when you're going to shoot an orc, and always aim for the throat, face, or another weak point. If you hit it in the shoulder, it will just get angry. The orc did release Amroth, but then it just sped toward me. Then, before I knew it, the creature slammed me up against a tree. I could hear Amroth shouting at me with great urgency, 'Legolas! Your knife! Your knife!' Of course, the orc didn't understand what had been said, because they never learned our language. They hate our language as much as they hated us. Before I could grab my knives, it put its cold, wet, slimy hands around my neck. My air was cut off and I panicked. I struggled and tried to kick but it was too strong. I moved around so much that my long knives slipped out of their sheaths and fell with a clank onto the ground.  
"Even now, I'm not sure what happened. Amroth did not come to my rescue; I saved myself that was the only thing that was clear. Well, I'll just say what I remember. The orc still had his hands around my neck, and then I became light headed, my vision was blurry, but somehow I was able to give a hoarse whisper in elven, it must have been some type of magic, because after I said it, my fingers began to feel warm, and eventually it spread through my whole body; then all I can recall was white balls of light coming out of my palms and killed all the rest of the orcs in the camp. So many times I've thought about this and my guess is that I had some elven magic tucked away in my subconscious. Being young and inexperienced with things such as magic, I knew not how to control it but somewhere it swam within my blood and poured from my mouth when it was most needed.  
"After the orcs had been killed by my spell and the white lights had disappeared all of the eyes in the camp were on me (it even felt like the trees were looking just to see what all the fuss was about). It was deadly silent. My vision was still blurry and I was breathing roughly and unevenly. I looked around at everyone (or tried to despite my blurry vision) for a moment, when I began to feel very weak. I fell to my knees, then to the ground, unconscious." There was silence in our tree for a moment too, after Legolas told us this.  
  
"Why didn't Amroth help you?" Sean asked, his eyes so wide with wonder they looked like they were going to fall out of his head. "I'm sure he would have if he could. The large orc, which he had been shouting at, happened to be the leader of the group so practically all the orcs began to attack him at once. Not that those slimy things actually care about each other, they were afraid that they would be punished if they didn't try to protect their leader. And they did wound Amroth, very badly. That is what I discovered when I woke up a week later in Lothlorien.." Continued in Part 3 


	3. Part Three

Interview With The Elf Part 3 By, Navatariel  
  
"May I add that I had not been sleeping peacefully. As a matter of fact, I woke with quite a start. I almost frightened my poor nursemaid to death; she was young and inexperienced and as she touched my throat searching for a pulse, I suddenly grabbed her wrist and threw her to the floor. For a moment then, I was back in the battle and hers were the loathsome fingers of the terrible orc." Legolas paused. No one said anything, Sean and I just waited for more of the story completely engrossed. Then, taping the tape recorder loudly with his finger, he said, "I believe your tape is full, little one." "Oh! Thanks." I said, taking it out and popping in a brand new one into the recorder. "Go ahead." Without hesitation, Legolas continued, "I was brought back to the soothing reality of home and hearth at the sight of my old friend Anion who at that moment entered the room. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle nudge."  
As interested as I was in Legolas' story I was beginning to grow uncomfortable. My legs ached and my back was complaining to me about a knot in the tree. Which was pressing into it. Almost as if he had read my mind he said, " I think that is enough for now. This tale is an old one and as such can wait for the morrow." He slipped with catlike grace from the tree. In his enthusiasm to imitate his new hero, Sean skidded roughly through the branches and landed with a thud on his butt. I didn't do much better myself, but I at least managed to land on my feet. Legolas laughed softly but gently and helped Sean to his feet. "Perhaps next time we should meet in the place more suited to human comfort." He suggested. "No! I liked the tree!" Sean whined, nonchalantly rubbing his bruised hindquarters. Legolas laughed softly again and walked over to a very expensive, rugged looking mountain bike covered in dust and scratches of many well-worn miles. "Its has lightened my heart to have been given the chance to reflect upon the old times and find that even one as young as you should still find them interesting," He said taking my chin in his hand for a brief moment and smiling into my eyes. My heart was pounding and Sean was pouting because he didn't get so much as a handshake.  
As he rode away, his hair blowing back in a yellow sheath, almost golden, his whole figure obviously filled with pure enjoyment of the wind of the on coming dusk. I watched him for a while until he turned a corner and left my sight. Sean looked at me askance. "So," he said knowingly. I hit him in the arm playfully, "Oh what do you know!" "Plenty," He whispered with a teasing smile.  
***  
The car ride home seemed a lot longer than usual. Sean had a sort of smug look on his face because I continued to ask him questions when he knew the answers all too well. "Oh, now you want to know, huh? Now," He said with exaggerated sarcasm. "Please, save the lecture, Sean. Yes, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, okay? I'll listen to you from now on. Just tell me this; why does he call me 'little one' and 'my child'?" I asked glancing at my brother while I was driving. Sean got a thoughtful look on his face. "Well." He said slowly, "That's because.to him. you are just a child, I suppose. And its sort of." Sean gave me a sly look and continued, " You know.affectionate." "You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" My brother smiled and didn't reply; he gave me a look as if he knew something that I didn't. Then, quietly, under his breath he began to sing, "Love is in the air.everywhere I look around-." "Sean!" I snapped, giving him a playful push as he began to laugh. "Will you hush? I'm not falling in love! Let alone Legolas falling in love with me. There's something different between us.it's not romance.a bond of some sort.I'm just not sure what it is.." "That's what they all say. And then." He gave me another sly look and snapped his fingers, "they fall; hard and deep into someone's pretty-blue- eyes." Sean clasped his hands together, puckered his lips making loud 'smack' noises, and opened his eyes wide. I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Tell me, Sean, when do you plan to grow up?" "Not anytime soon." He replied. Silence again. Sean's words echoed in my head. There's no way he could love me.or even would.the age difference is ridiculous.besides he sees me as a child. I sighed and changed my thoughts. "What if he's the last elf alive.." I wondered aloud. "Probably.it did say in the book that the elven race eventually faded away or maybe.they just faded into the every day workings of our society, and we're all too busy with our own lives to notice. but.who knows? Legolas is still alive. That would be amazing if there were still elves left! Heck, its amazing that one elf is still alive!" For the first time since we met Legolas, Sean grew quiet. His face seemed clear and thoughtful. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked gently. "How did you find us?" He asked curiously. "What?" I asked confused. "How did you know what tree Legolas and I were in?" My brother asked. "I heard somebody gasp, and-," I stopped suddenly then asked, "Were you the one who gasped?" Sean smiled and took my question as an invitation for him to tell the whole story of how he met Legolas, "Okay, so there I was minding-," Sean started as if he was an old man recalling a highly exaggerated fish story. "You mean not minding your own business.." I interrupted. "Sure, sure, whatever. Anyway, I was walking through the same group of trees when I heard a rustle in the leaves. I looked up and I swear I saw, for a split second, blue eyes staring down at me; and before I knew it, they were gone. I stood there a bit; looking up at the same spot till I decided it was a trick of the light. I kept walking until I came upon a very thick tree that I did not recognize.  
I grabbed a branch above my head and started to climb up it when a sharp voice came from inside the branches, 'Daro!' It had said. Surprised, I gasped and immediately let go of the branch, going too fast, my feet slipped, and I fell down on my butt. Gentle laughing came from within the green leaves. 'Hey, that's not nice!' I said laughing slightly myself. A blonde haired- blue-eyed-head popped out from amongst the branches, "I beg your pardon, my child. I knew not that Adrienne would bring a friend." He climbed down the tree and helped me to my feet. I must have looked like an idiot, staring at him with my mouth open.." Sean said rubbing his forehead. "You know what happens from there.anyway looks like ya bought something.I hope its pastries.I'm starved!" "No, its-," "Lord Of The Rings? Why did you buy another copy? I still have mine." He said, pulling out the trilogy from the plastic bag. And it continued page after weary page until we parked in front of our apartment.  
After dinner, I went out to the balcony to read my new book (not without my brother breathing down my neck of course). "Oh! Oh! You want to know why Frodo-." Sean began. "No! No, Sean! I don't want to know any secrets yet! I'm only on the fifth page!" I interrupted, putting my hands over my ears. "Okay, okay. I'll wait until you're on the sixth page," Sean smiled. I laughed a little and started reading again. It was no longer than a few seconds until my brother said something again. "You know, it wasn't really necessary for you to buy a new set of the books; I still have mine." He started again. "Yes, with the cover ripped and bent, chocolate smudges on the pages, everything torn, pages rippled from reading in the bath, and pitiful attempts to flatten the moist discolored paper." I said, laughing. "It was a well loved book," Sean said, smiling at me once more. I laughed again. That was one of the great things about my little brother. He made me laugh.  
*** I was rudely awaken the next morning by Sean shaking me so hard I felt like my head was going to flop off. "Rise and shine!!" He said. "OH! Sean, let go!" I said slapping him on the arm (I'm awfully cranky in the morning). "Oh, don't be so grouchy! You don't want to be late! C'mon! C'mon! Get up! Get dressed!" "For what?" I grumbled. "Why, for the interview of course!" "Sean, you know your not coming this time right?" "Yeah, I know. Now c'mon get ready!!" Sean said shoving clothes into my arms. "Get dressed!" Before I could reply, he gave me shoes and socks, then closed my bedroom door. "What time is it?" I asked as I pulled on my clothes. "Noon." "Noon? I slept till noon?" I said, surprised; I had never slept in that late, I usually got up pretty early.  
I shook off the last bit of dust from my sleep (fairy dust I hope), and in a few minutes I walked out of my room, ready for the day. Sean ran up to me as soon as I came out, pushed a piece of toast in my mouth and handed me a white piece of paper. "Whaf, iz 'dif?" I asked, my mouth full of unchewed toasted bread. "Good heavens, Addy, didn't mum teach you any manners? Don't speak with your mouth full!" Sean playfully lectured. I rolled my eyes and quickly (and rather painfully) swallowed my breakfast. "What is this?" I asked waving the paper in my hand. "A list of questions I-," he quickly caught himself, "you'll want to ask him." "When is-," I started but my brother interrupted. "Its at 1:00." Sean said. "How do you-." "He called. You were asleep so he told me. He said he didn't want to disturb your rest." My brother gave me another one of his sly looks again, with a smile on his lips. I didn't dignify that comment with a reply. Instead I asked, "Is it in the park again?" "No, Stratford On Avon." Sean answered, handing me my bag and car keys. "Stratford On Avon?" I said questioningly. "Where the old Globe Theater is? Geez, there's going to be tourists everywhere." "Who cares about the tourists? This isn't even a once in a lifetime opportunity, it's a grab-it-or-its-gone-forever opportunity! Now go! You're going to be late! Don't forget to ask those questions okay?" "Hey, I'm the journalist here, Sean. I don't need a secretary making all my appointments.." "But this is too important to screw up!" He protested. "I'm not going to screw this up, Sean." I said indignantly. "Sure, sure," My brother said, waving his hand as if he was sweeping away my comment. I got in the car and started the engine. Sean knocked on the window, so I rolled it down. "Oh, you don't need a map right?" Sean asked, his arm resting on the roof of the car. "No, I'm okay." "Alright then. Oh, you might need this," Sean said handing me an umbrella, "It rains a lot up there." "It rains a lot everywhere in England. See you later," I said, rolling up the window. "Love you! Bye." Sean said.  
As I drove away, Sean stood stark still with his arm saluting over his brow, singing "God Save The Queen" in a horribly discordant fashion.  
  
*** 


	4. Part Four

Interview With The Elf Part 4 By, Navatariel  
  
"You lost my elf??" Sean almost yelled with exasperation. Whether he was honestly angry, or just teasing; I couldn't tell. "I didn't lose him!" I said back to him irritably through my cell phone. Waking late this morning and now being (I glanced at my watch) an hour late for the interview put me in a bad mood. "And besides," I continued, "You told me Stratford on Avon!" "I thought it was." Sean began. "Tell me exactly what Legolas said, Mr. Gundor." "First of all, it's Gondor. Second of all, regretfully enough, I am not Aragorn son of Arathorn, so I cannot rightfully call myself 'Mr. Gondor.'" "Oh, my most sincere apologies, my Lord. Do forgive me." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "But of course." Sean continued. "Anyway, all he said was The Globe Theater. And I thought it was at Stratford on Avon." Sean said, his voice crackling slightly from the static. "Stratford on Avon is the birth place of Shakespeare." "Ah." My brother said shortly. There was silence, as both of us tried to think of something. Suddenly, Sean gasped, "Hold on!" More silence as I waited tensely, wondering what he was trying to find. "Ha!" he said triumphantly, "Its Starkford. This head is good for something after all!" "Starkford? Are you sure?" I asked, wondering where I would end up if he were wrong again. "Positive." Sean replied. "How do you know?" "Mum's bookmark." Simple enough. "Bookmark? Which one?" "The one she used when she read us Shakespeare! Sheesh, don't you remember? Or did you never pay attention like when I would desperately try to expand your mind with John Tolkien's work?" My brother said over dramatically. "But instead I arrogantly closed my mind to it, yes, yes," I replied less annoyed, now having a firm destination. "Thanks a lot for finding it, Sean. I'll see you tonight." "Bye then," Sean said, "Oh, and Addy?" "Yes?" "If you don't find him, you can kiss your blasphemous 'Henry Porter' books good bye." I smiled and laughed, "It's Harry Potter." I heard a noise on the other end that sounded a lot like a scoff, "You know, you should give those books a chance, just because you are mad about Lord Of The Rings doesn't mean you can't read other books. Harry Potter is a cute and clever story." "Ha! Give those books a chance! Give those books a chance! (I couldn't see it but I knew Sean put a hand to his ear) Has this sentence been said before? Why, why, yes! Yes it has!" He said, with exaggerated sarcasm. Sean had caught me. I smiled but didn't reply. "And besides, Addy, I cannot stress this enough, you cannot put Harry Potter and Lord Of The Rings together in speaking or other wise! If you do there will be terrible consequences!" This time I scoffed. "Really?" I said sarcastically. "Yes! It will cause the earth-no, no! - The universe to explode! We're talking about end of the world stuff here!" "Yeah, okay, I'll try and remember all that. Bye Sean." "Don't for-," He started but he was interrupted by a load beep, as his phone died. I sighed and turned off my own phone. He was right. I can't tell him to try Harry Potter when I've never given his books a chance. But I was reading them now. I suddenly thought of a perfect birthday gift for my brother Sean.  
* 'This was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack,' I thought, looking at all the tourists flooding Starkford. 'Or maybe the other way around.' I glumly stepped out of my car, losing all hope of ever finding Legolas again. Do elves his age get angry? All of a sudden I felt my stomach drop. Do elves his age have money? "There you are." I jumped and dropped my purse. I turned to see that tricky elf standing behind me, laughing! "I did not think you would get lost, little one." I felt my cheeks blush with embarrassment. "Well.you didn't give enough information!" I said defensively. "Do forgive me, child. It is easy for one who is as old as I to forget others are younger and do not know the world as well." Legolas said, still laughing. I bent down to pick up Sean's paper, and he bent down to pick up my purse, when I noticed, too late, the empty cookie box. He picked it up and looked at the pattern of short, fat, bearded elves. I could have sworn, that at first, a sadness of some sort grew in his crystal blue eyes, but if there had been, it was immediately replaced by the first true laugh that I had ever heard escape his lips. I waited, cheeks still tinged with pink, for him to finish. "Oh, that is possibly the most hilarious parody I have yet seen." He said, his eyes twinkling. "What was the purpose of such a thing?" "It held biscuits. You can keep it. Go show it to your tree hommies!" I said, looking up to see the most puzzled elven face to ever appear in "elvendom" (at least he seemed pretty confused to me). "Home.I haven't seen my home for at least." Legolas trailed off with a sigh, and held out a hand to help me up. I was surprised again how strong his hands were; and quite uncomfortable with my reaction to it. (Wacko or not, this guy was hot!) Legolas smiled, "Anyway, I have no need for such materials." (Still, I spotted him slip it casually into his vest pocket.) "Shall we proceed?" "What? Oh, of course," I said snapping out of my reverie. We were walking down the crowded sidewalk when worries crept into my mind. "Umm, don't you worry about people seeing your well...ears?" I asked, taking out my tape recorder and looking at the passersby, who seemed to be completely ignoring us; in fact, on closer observation, they were so wrapped up in their souvenir bags, domestic disputes, and pets that they barely had enough sense to keep walking straight. It occurred to me, for the first time, that as a writer, I probably paid a lot more attention to people than they did to me, when Legolas replied, "An error you humans tend to make is that you miss the details. You are so focused on negatives; you pass by, oblivious, to the beauty and joy in simple, small things. And also, we elves have. ways to make ourselves unseen. We are quiet and try to stay out of the way." He paused eyeing a man with purple spiked hair, "Humans draw attention to themselves." "Hey baby," the purple haired man said, as I passed. "Why do you address this lady, let alone inferring she is infantile? For clearly, this is not so." Legolas said loudly, raising his eyes brows. "Whoa, easy, Pops." Replied "purple-hair", with his hands up, not wanting to cause an incident. Legolas, on the other hand looked as if he were ready for an epic battle. I looked at him uncomfortably, as his hand flew to his shoulder, fearing what might appear. Clearing my throat awkwardly I asked, "Er.you don't carry weapons.do you?" Legolas simply smiled and shrugged, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. Then he said softly (but not so softly that I couldn't hear), "If I did you never would have seen them." The elf sighed, "There was once a time that I never left my home without at least a knife, even just for an afternoon stroll. But.such times have passed. At that time evil walked the earth openly. One could not be too careful." He laughed softly, "Your world hardly poses a threat.."  
His comment raised my all too well known temper: "Oh really?" I walked quickly to match his incredibly long stride; "What about Hitler? Or Suddam Hussein? Huh? Not 'Saurony' enough for you?" I immediately regretted my insensitivity, for I knew that my subject had suffered much sadness and pain from that "Ring" guy. To my relief, Legolas stopped walking and patted my head, "Ease your temper, little one, we don't want your hair to catch fire." "Yes, but.."I found myself suddenly and strangely without words. "Such evil is easily overcome by the great good in your human world. Mere moments really." He sighed deeply, looking towards the clear blue sky. "We fought long and hard, loosing much that had been and was lovely; to close the eye of Sauron. Ask Frodo what price he paid." Again he paused, watching the leaves flutter, the birds hop from branch to branch. Low and sad he almost muttered the last words: "If only you could."  
* "I apologize." "What?" I asked, trying to climb the slim steps while lugging my bag. "For that purple nuisance." Legolas said. "Oh," I said waving it aside with my hand. "He was just a mutton head." "Hmm, and all this time I thought the Troll race died out years ago." Legolas said, picking up my heavy purse with the greatest of ease. I laughed: "What do trolls have to do with grown sheep?" "Grown sheep were troll food, child." He smiled. I laughed again, Legolas' smile brightened. I used the silence to look around more. It seemed the Globe Theater was made entirely of wood, (I was tempted to ask if this bothered the elf, but thought better of it) instead of chairs there were long benches, and carved beautifully, were balconies, looking down on the stage. It was a simple design, but lovely-just as he had said:  
In my search for excitement, I had indeed missed the quiet serenity of this place. I didn't like how skinny it was, but it was really well made. "How-how high are we going?" I asked nervously. "To the top." Legolas said. "The top? To the top? You said we were going to something suited for human comfort!" I replied incensed with the ease in which he ascended the stairs carrying my heavy bag. The elf turned around smiling and said something, which caught me off guard due to its lack of formality: "To settle your worries, I do have human money, and I am paying you for this. Also, little one," He held my chin in his warm palm, "If you fall, I will catch you." My heart skipped, which only increased my breathlessness.  
As we came to the top, I realized we were only about four stories off the ground. The relief must have shown on my face because Legolas said smiling, "The Globe is slim, therefore it accentuates its height." "Oh." I said sitting down on the rather uncomfortable benches. (I think I preferred the tree!) "I believe your tape recording device has been working throughout our 'climb'." Legolas said, picking up the tape recorder and looking at it, a small, hidden amazement on his face. "it may be incapable of containing more of our discussion." "That's okay, I have loads of tapes left ," I replied digging into my bag and pulling out a new one. I walked up to the elf (who was still intrigued by the machine) and slipped in the tape. Was it just me or did he smell like a forest after rain?  
As I pressed the record button, a question came to mind. I grinned mischeiviously (thinking of the look on Sean's face when he heard this) and asked: "What do you think of the Harry Potter books?" Legolas chuckled lightly, "Ridiculous how fans of Master Tolkien's documents have such a needless grudge towards that child's biography." "Have you read them? The series, I mean." "I have read much in my time. Madam Rowling's work as well." "What do you think of it?" I asked. Legolas smiled and looked off into that place he seemed to go whenever he was not being dragged into the present by my questions. "There might be more truth to them then others believe." He finally answered. "After all, there have always been wizards, and how do you suppose they learned their craft? They too were young once, why we may have passed such a fellow on the street today." This was gold. The publishers are going to get a kick out of this guy's story! "Honestly? Are the characters real people?" I asked, leaning forward. I couldn't believe I was saying this! "I have revealed myself to some such, yes." "What do you mean by that? Have you met Harry Potter? Sometimes I wonder if your speaking Elven or the Queen's English! (I muttered the last part, but I was sure he heard.) Suddenly I squinted my eyes in mock suspicion: "You're not American are you?" He smiled at the latter, dismissing it and said "No, I have never bothered- well--met (he corrected himself, a rare thing among elves) Master Potter, but I do remember meeting an elderly headmaster, and a man named Remus Lupin. Both are descendants of my older brothers. As for the location of this school for wizardry, I believe, that even if I told, you would not find it." "Wait, you mean Dumbledore and Lupin? How did they become human? And which brothers are you talking about?" The questions just continued to pour from my mouth. Legolas smiled at my fascination.  
"Amroth and Orinjello. Orinjello's great-great-great granddaughter fell in love with a human. Laws were looser then so they married. By the time Albus was born, the elven blood was no longer in him.  
"Amroth's descendant leads us back to the subject we were on when we parted last." He paused and took a deep breath. "She was a gypsy by the name of Celille. We were traveling to Gondor, to bring supplies to the armies of men, it was the first time we had seen her as a grown woman. It was when the war was new and not believed to be a serious threat. Gypsy caravans often came along the side of the road to sing and dance; trying to lighten the hearts of weary travelers. Gypsies were rare and greatly respected at that time. They are very similar to elves, but in other ways most different. They live long but not for eternity. Gypsies are greatly gifted in 'magic' and music. But they grew to be wary and cautious of their visitors, after jealous, less gifted men killed all the original gypsies. As is the way of men, they thought up and carried out horrible tortures for those they found not trustworthy." They were of course unsuccessful at true gypsy magic, and for a time attempted to fool their customers with cheap tricks, such as false claims.  
When finally true Gypsy blood was reawakened and brought out of hiding, needless to say, humans no longer respected them.  
Continuing with the tale of our journey, we were weary, for it was raining as if Sauron himself was trying to stop us. Although we cannot feel cold or heat, after four straight days we were getting rather annoyed. Celille had long wavy brown hair, and wore a white rose that never wilted. She was the daughter of the head of their caravan who was a trusted friend of my father." Legolas smiled slightly. "He did not fully approve of their marriage, but knowing of Amroth's previous near death experiences with heartbreak, he allowed it. In a month, Celille was pregnant with their first child. My brother's face was the proudest I had ever seen, when Celille gave birth. They named the baby Maple. She was a beautiful child, and grew lovelier each day. They were so happy. The entire palace had a bright light." He closed his eyes again and put a hand to his temple. "Celille died of poisoning when their child was three months old. They caught the culprit, a goblin whose father had been killed by my father in a fierce battle years ago.." Legolas paused again, shaking his head. "His world was shattered. All that kept him living was that child. Amroth raised her, and protected her. However Maple was kidnapped at age thirteen, when she was picking flowers in a meadow nearby for her mother's grave. After looking for nearly an entire year, Maple was presumed dead. Three hundred and fifty candles were lit and sent down the Anduin.along with a memorial. Over it grew a tall beautifully shaped tree. This kind was new even to elves, so in respect, we named that tree Maple, which it is still called to this day. Such is the power of love." "I greatly looked up to Amroth, continuing on, despite tragedy after tragedy. Fifteen years had passed when the orcs invaded Gondor's camp, where we were healing the men. Amroth was seriously wounded both by physically, and emotionally." I pushed the tape recorder closer to Legolas, making sure it would catch every word. "When I awoke in Lorien," Legolas continued, "as I said before, Anion calmed me, and after apologizing to the shaken nurse countless times, Amroth's condition came back into my mind." "Amroth! Odin's sake, I have to go to him, Anion!" I rushed out of bed, but I couldn't even walk ten paces before my legs could no longer carry me.  
  
'Prince, please, rest yourself. You cannot-' Anion started, trying to help me up. "I will and I can! Do not order me, Anion! I said, my voice rising, pushing him off. And don't call me by my 'title' either! I am going to Amroth!" 'You cannot! You cannot reach him! He is dead!' Anion shouted. I stopped. I couldn't move. I couldn't accept it. 'He is dead, Legolas.' My friend said softly, 'He passed hours before you awoke.' I couldn't speak. My throat was tight. I was fighting tears." "No," I whispered, "No! Odin, don't let it be true!" I stood up, physically shaking, and turned to Anion. "Anion, oh, Anion.I couldn't even say..' I fell to my knees, next to the bed, and put my arms over my head."  
Legolas heaved a heavy sigh and put his hand to his temple again. "So young, always revealing too much of my feelings. I think Amroth would have pulled through if he knew Maple were still alive. She was spotted two weeks later, traveling from the Misty Mountains back to Mirkwood." He shook his head. " As I was saying, when I was in that moment of despair, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my father, his shoulders sagging as though he had an invisible burden on them. I stood up as tall as I could, looking at the floor, trying to hide my tearstained face. Father held my face in his hands, I looked up at him.and tears were rolling silently down his cheeks." 'Do not blame thyself, my son. Do not blame thyself.' Was all he said. He embraced me, for a short while. And then we stood apart, and looked at each other." Legolas drew a slow and labored breath. "I don't know how my father put up with me.showing all that emotion.I was acting like a human.." He stopped, blinked, and looked up at me, with eyes that had seen a thousand sorrows. "I mean no offense, little one. Elves live so long and see so much sadness, we all try to put our feelings in a tiny matchbox, and place it in the back of our minds. I was never very good at it." He smiled wryly at the last statement. "What happened next?" I asked, leaning closer, both physically and empathetically. I was beginning to realize that this guy wasn't just someone who liked to run around in a blonde wig and prosthetic elf ears, harassing every interviewer they could get a hold of. This man, this elf, was for real. "I went to find Katerina."  
*** Continued In Part 5 Author's Note: My Muse has returned! Thank you, everyone for your patience and understanding! I really appreciate all the people who e-mailed me to make sure I was all right. You guys are the best! Thanks so much! Please submit your comments, I reply to every one. Keep Reading! 


	5. Part Five

Interview With The Elf Part 5 By, Navatariel  
  
It felt as if someone had turned on a light bulb in my head. Kat! Katerina!! How could I have not seen it before? "She was very upset and I sent her-," Legolas was continuing on with the story, until I interrupted. "Legolas!" I jumped to my feet; with such urgency it was as if I was afraid the thought would escape. "Kat- I mean- Katerina, she's still alive isn't she?" The elf's weariness returned and he looked to the side, "I'd like to think so, child." "C'mon!" I said eagerly, tugging on his arm roughly, trying to get him to follow me. "Gentle, little one, gentle! Though we live forever our bones can still break!" Legolas paused and laughed a little. "Although, I doubt you (or any other human for that matter) would be capable." The elf laughed harder at the face I pulled. The urgency to reunite brother and sister was replaced by my fiery temper. "Well," I said, putting my hands on my hips and looking away, stubbornly. "If we're so inferior why don't you just push us off your trees, one by one?" I quickly looked around me for any ledges (just in case). "Is that a common death among humans? Is this why human mothers tell their children graphic tales of death such as the cruel fate of poor master 'Humpty Dumpty'?" The elf asked, chuckling. I broke out into laughter, and Legolas joined in. It felt good, sharing the same joke. It seemed, just for that moment, all of Legolas' hidden burdens had been lightened. But when I looked closely, past his smile and bright eyes.I could still see it. An icy river cutting into the warm blue pool.something I don't think I ever fully saw before. Legolas must have seen my face change because he put a warm hand on my cheek and said, "Enjoy your life, little one. Have happiness. Do not let yourself be brought down by my burdens. They are mine. I hope your eyes will never see as much sorrow as these well aged ones have." There was an awkward silence as we stood- I had no words or notion of how to console such an ancient being. I put aside the sudden urge to hold his hand in mine and attempt; after all, what could I say to someone's whose knowledge of life and its disappointments so far surpassed mine. I suddenly felt very small and insignificant in the face of time and the centuries past; his centuries. Reaching out absently, lost in these thoughts, I took his hand anyway, perhaps more for my own comfort than for his. We shared a kind of knowing silence but all too soon, he pulled his hand away with a small rather sad smile on his face. There was so much he could teach me, so much he had to tell, so much that was lost, it was impossible to impart more than a sense of what he had seen and experienced. At any rate, the moment was gone; he was on to other subjects and he asked,  
"Now what did you wish to tell me?" I began to feel foolish, having assumed that I could solve this mystery as  
a matter of sheer coincidence, when he had probably been searching for  
decades. But I forged ahead anyway:  
"I met this girl, and I think.."  
* A part of Legolas' personality that he had never revealed to me before had surfaced. "Oh, please! Just get in! It's too far to walk!" I begged as I tried to pull that stubborn elf into my car. The prince grounded his feet and puffed out his chest. "I will not," he said firmly. "Why? Because it wasn't built by elves?" I asked rolling my eyes. "That's what you believe?" Legolas asked, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Are you willing to tell me otherwise?" I asked, getting ready to grab my tape recorder. The elf didn't answer; he just set his mouth in a stubborn line.  
"Look," I said, sighing with frustration. "I'll turn on the engine, okay? Then you'll see it's safe." I got into my car, shoved the key in, and turned it. I felt the engine begin to rumble gently. "See?" I said, looking up only to see a busy sidewalk lacking one elf. I stomped my foot in frustration, "Legolas! Oh, come on!" I called, sticking my head out of the window, which resulted in many curious glances from passersby. I sat back and folded my arms, disgruntled. 'Well,' I thought to myself with a snort of disapproval. 'Elves aren't so perfect after all.' Running off when I was trying to help reunite him with his sister, I mean really!  
* During the long drive home I cooled down and actually started to get pretty worried. If I made Legolas angry he might disappear completely. And then what would happen to my interview? Publishers don't pay for half finished pieces. I swallowed hard. It's not that I'm greedy; Sean and I just really need the money. I knew what I would have to do. I'd have to go and humble myself to that stiff-necked elf.. 'But he needs to apologize too! I was just trying to help him,' I thought, putting my chin slightly in the air, an obvious gesture of my well-known pride. That's right. It looked like the "Prince of Mirkwood" was going to have to humble himself to a fiery tempered human. You might as well ask a mountain to humble itself to an anthill; 'unlikely..' I thought, rolling my eyes. Hey, a story is a story. So I decided to swallow my pride and search the trees.first thing in the morning.  
* For understandable reasons, I decided not to tell Sean about the whole trying-to-get-Legolas-in-the-car incident. But my brother was still going to ask why I was home early. It turned out that I didn't have to worry in the first place, for when I returned to our flat, it seemed he wasn't home.  
  
I was about to call his name, but a sound met my ears. Some sort of beeping was coming from the kitchen. My old fear of getting mugged or robbed had returned. 'It had to be Sean.right?' I reassured myself, but I was still on guard.  
Since the kitchen was opened to the living room, I didn't have much to peek around. So I poked my head in and whom did I find but Legolas, apparently finishing his examination of the microwave and moving on to the fridge. I was about to confront him, concerning his unlawful entry (after all, an apartment is private property unlike a tree) when I heard Sean's voice, "Sorry Addy isn't here right now, Legolas. Do you want something to eat or anything?" "No, I'm fine, thank you, but I believe Adrienne has arrived." Legolas replied, opening and closing the fridge door, watching in quiet amazement the little light inside turn on and off. "Addy!" Sean called out cheerfully, popping his head out of his room, attired in an ancient "Authentic Medieval Knight's Helmet" (it was plastic, and he had owned as long as I could remember). "Hi," I said putting my bag down in a chair. I walked up to Legolas, who was now focusing his attention on the oven, and said slightly agitated, "How'd you get here so fast?" He turned swiftly and smiled tauntingly. "Walking," The elf said. "Oh really?" "But of course." Oh, did that send my temper soaring. "Legolas said you needed to show him something," Sean asked, pushing the visor of his helmet up so he could bite the apple he was holding. "Oh." I said, my anger calming down as I remembered. I looked out the window at the pouring rain.what the heck, we can walk. "Would you like to accompany us?" Legolas asked, turning to Sean. "Um.no thanks," My brother declined, scratching the back of his neck. "I have something I have to do." I stared at him, confused. "You don't want to come?" I asked, still staring. Sean shook his head. "You okay?" "Yeah," he smiled reassuringly. "Alright." I said, getting an umbrella out of the closet. "Do you.er.need a coat or something?" I asked turning to Legolas. "No, I'll be fine, thank you," The elf replied waiting patiently by the door.  
So we left, and Sean stayed.or so I thought.  
* "My sister?" Legolas asked quietly. "Well, I'm not sure," I said. "I met her at a book store down here and her name is Katerina; and she's.. and she's.. well.you know.uh.like you." (I almost said, "weird" but my brain saved me.) "What did she look like?" The elf asked. I thought for a minute, trying to dig up the memory. "Hmm, curly black hair and pretty blue eyes like yours," I said, and then blushed when I realized what had come out of my mouth. "It sounds like her," Legolas said, longingly looking up to the raining sky. He didn't have a coat or umbrella; even though I had offered to share mine he declined. The elf was soaking wet (the water was really coming down) but somehow every blonde hair on his head was still in place. "Aren't you cold?" I asked, shivering myself although I had a big coat on. "No, little one. I do not experience changings in temperature the way you do. The same with the rest of my people. It is a sensation I have long been curious about. Although, it seems quite bothersome; given the wardrobe requirements," Legolas replied. "Well it's like.." I bit my lip trying to think of a word. How can you describe hot and cold to someone who's never felt it before? "It's.." Legolas smiled slightly, watching the wet sidewalk pass under our feet, "Aragorn couldn't explain it to me either.. He tried as did Gimli." He chuckled to himself, seeming to reflect on passed times. I thought for a moment, and then I said, "I guess cold would be.like losing someone you love, or saying good-bye to someone you know you won't see again." I paused for a moment to consider this, and heard Legolas make a small sound of recognition. "And warm." I continued. "Would be the way it feels when you're with all your friends and family, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Hot, hot is a little harder.it's uncomfortable.I guess like being in a battle, surrounded by your enemies-you just want to get out of it." I was gratified to hear quiet admiration in his voice, as he said, "That is the best explanation I have yet heard." Encouraged, I went on: "But the best thing is when you come in from the cold, to a warm room, maybe even with a fire." "Like finding someone that you thought you'd lost." "Yeah, like coming home.." Legolas had stopped in front of me, and was looking down at me, under my silly little umbrella, with a rare expression of appreciation on his face: "You are indeed wise for one so young. I think I should like to feel this 'warmth' you speak of. It has been a long time since I felt at home."  
A few minutes later, we entered the bookstore. Since it was near closing time, it looked like Legolas and I were the only ones in the shop. I walked down the aisles looking for Kat, and sure enough I spotted her talking to a guy with brown hair. "So maybe, tonight, we could go out to a movie or-," I overheard him saying as I approached when suddenly I recognized him. "Sean! What are you doing here?" I cried, all the while picturing him in that silly armor, and wondering secretly what she would think if she could see him the way I did. To my great surprise, something in me was very protective of my little brother, and I felt myself scrutinizing Kat, with a big sister's eye. Sean stopped and turned around. His hair was combed neatly back and it smelled like he was wearing cologne. This small gesture on his part, tugged at my heart, and I knew, in that everyday kind of way, just how much I really loved him. "A-Addy, Legolas! What are you doing here?" He asked, also surprised and cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Legolas? Is-is your name Legolas?" Kat asked, stuttering a little, looking over Sean's shoulder. The elf's eyes were wide for a minute as he bowed slightly and said, "Yes." "Wow, you're really into the books, huh?" She said, looking curiously at Legolas' outfit and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where did you get your clothes? Were you an extra on the movie set or something?"  
And then I saw it. Her ears. Kat's ears were round. "I, um, gotta' go," Sean mumbled, and, cheeks still red, he hurried out of the store. Torn between relief and frustration, I watched my brother leave, knowing that he probably still had a chance with Kat, but sad at the obvious; I would not be reuniting Legolas with his sister. How could I have been so stupid? Kat is no elf. (What am I saying? He's no elf either! Where did my objectivity go? I'm seeing elves everywhere!) "Calm down, Adrienne," I whispered to myself. "You're not Middle Earth's 'Oprah Winfrey'."  
Legolas took a deep steady breath and looking at the floor he said quietly, "No. Pardon me, I must be departing." The elf left too, and Katerina watched after him. "Oh, he's cute!" She said after he left. "Weird outfit, though. A little too into Lord Of The Rings. Is he your boyfriend?" "No, just a subject for an interview." I replied, distracted. "I.I got to go," I rushed out of the store, guilt rising in my stomach. "Legolas?" I called looking around outside, but my voice was drowned out by the sound of the pounding rain. It was awful, getting his hopes up like that. I needed to find him. I shivered (already being drenched) and opened my umbrella as I tried to think. Where would a ten thousand year old elf go? I had one wild guess.  
* Hyde Park was very beautiful with the red sun setting and the occasional dark crystal raindrops shattering into a million shards as they hit the ground. The downpour had now turned into a light drizzle. I wasted no time, and headed into a grove of trees, looking up into the branches and calling Legolas' name. "I should have known better," came a quiet elven voice. "I always hoped the impossible." "Legolas?" I called again, hurrying to an especially tall tree in the middle of the grove. High in the branches I found the elven prince, sitting, one leg hanging, seemingly precarious, but of no apparent concern to him. Even in my apprehension, I couldn't help wondering how he did it; he looked as if he were reclining on the most comfortable couch. In silhouette, he seemed to be staring up at the appearing stars that were quickly spreading across the sky. I felt my throat tighten with guilt, but some how I managed to speak and push away my awkwardness. "Legolas," I began. "I-I'm sorry.I thought-." "Do not be sorry, little one," Legolas said, taking a deep breath, his eyes still looking up at the darkening sky. "It is no folly to be young and full of hope." He paused, and then spoke, so quietly, I had to strain to make it out, "The fault lies in me; as love, and the longing for it, dies hard in my kind." "It is not easy for any of us!" I heard myself saying a little too loudly, angry at the tears that suddenly rose in my eyes, as for no logical reason, I pictured Sean, cheeks afire, so vulnerable in that bookstore. All at once, I realized, how much I would miss him, should anything happen to him.  
  
'This is silly!' I thought to myself. 'I'm getting way too emotionally involved in this project. After all, it's not my brother who is lost.' So, I stood there, under a tree, in the dusky mist, thinking about the nature of love and loss, and listening to the pleasant, if melancholy sound, of Legolas' voice softly singing a haunting melody, in a language which, while beautiful, was beyond my comprehension. In the back of my mind, I registered the sharp click of my tape recorder. I did not bother to put in another.  
***  
Continued In Part 6 Author's Note: Hooray! 50 pages written! Thanks so much, everyone! Please review. (I reply to every one!) It's been a little hard writing, because my family and I are moving, but I promise I will finish the story! I could never abandon it! ( Thanks again and Keep reading! ~Navatariel P.S. I especially want to thank "Names For The Magical Races" for helping me out with some of the Elven names! 


End file.
